nazizombiesplusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Verruckt
"Electroshock therapy. Chemically engineered beverages. Hordes of Undead Nazis. Find the power to unite and send them back to their graves!" :―Level description Zombie Verrückt, (German for "Crazy" or "Insane") also known as Zombie Asylum or just Verrückt, is the second Nazi Zombie map, available with the first Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack and the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has many new features, including characters that talk, a much bigger map then Nacht der Untoten, the Teddy Bear, The Power, and this is the map that introduced Perk-a-Cola. Characters ﻿This map features 4 US Marines, with Tank Dempsey as their leader. Weapons ﻿Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 (with 32 extra rounds) *Stielhandgranate grenades (x2) Other Weapons *.357 Magnum (Box) *BAR w/ Bipod (2500 Points) *Bouncing Betty (1000 Points) *Deployable Browning M1919 (Box) *Deployable FG42 (Box) *Deployable MG42 (Box) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 Points) *Gewehr 43 (600 Points) *Kar98k (200 Points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 Points) *M1A1 Carbine (Box) *M1 Garand (600 Points) *M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade (Box) *M2 Flamethrower (Box) *Molotov Cocktail (Box) *MP40 (1000 Points) *Panzerschreck (Box) *PPSh-41 (Box) *PTRS-41 (Box) *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 Points) *Springfield (200 Points) *STG-44 (1200 Points) *Thompson (1200 Points) Wonder Weapons Zombie Verrückt only features the Ray Gun as a Wonder Weapon. Power-Ups *''Max Ammo'' (An Ammunition Box) - Gives all players full ammo for all guns. This will not refill the player's current magazine. It is a good idea for every player to reload before retrieving this pickup, to get the most ammo from it, particularly with LMGs. *''Nuke'' (A nuclear bomb) Kills all of the zombies in a vicinity. (Also gives 400 points to each player) Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dying. *''Insta-Kill'' (A skull) - Makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). Knife kills obtain 130 points. *''Double Points'' (A "2X") - Doubles all points given to all players when damaging/killing a zombie or rebuilding a barrier. This will not double points given by Carpenter or the Nuke (excluding Black Ops maps) Perk-a-Cola *﻿''Quick Revive'' - Makes the player revive downed team mates much faster. *''Double-Tap Root-Beer'' - Increases the fire rate of all weapons. *[http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/Jugger-nog Jugger-nog] - Makes the player 2x as durable. *Speed Cola - Makes the player reload 2x as fast. Features Power You must turn on the Power to open up the door seperating the german and american sides at the beginning of the map, thus "uniting" the seperated players if they are seperated. Turning on the Power will also make it so that the Perk-a-Cola machines are usable. It also allows the players to use Electro-Shock Barriers. Electro-Shock Barriers Electro-Shock Barriers have been introduced in this map. Once the power is turned on by the players, the players can then activate an Electro-Shock Barrier for 1000 points. These will put up a barrier that will kill any zombie that goes through for a short ammount of time. The player will also be downed if he goes through the barrier. Zombie Behavior The zombies are smarter and stronger then in the previous map, Nacht der Untoten. They can attack through barricaded windows and can go through them if there are a few planks missing. There is a type of zombie exclusive to this map, which sprints incredibly fast. They also gain strength twice as fast then in Nacht der Untoten. By Round 2 zombies will be as strong as in Round 4 in Nacht der Untoten, making this a much more difficult map. Talking Characters This is the first World at War map to feature talking characters while you play Nazi Zombies. They are not as well established as the characters introduced in Shi No Numa, do not talk much, and are not given names or much for a personality. Teddy Bear This map introduced the Teddy Bear. When using the Mystery Box, sometimes you will get the Teddy Bear instead of a weapon. Once this happens you will get your 950 points back, and a little girl will start laughing as the Teddy Bear rises into the air and the Box starts to levetate and shaking. Soon the laughter warps into a demonic laugh, and finally you hear "Bye bye" in a demonic voice as the Box disapears. The Box then reappears at a random spot on the map. Creepiness Being in an Asylum, Verrückt has a much more creepy and horrific atmosphere. You frequently hear ghostly moans and screams of pain, for example. All Features Introduced in This Map *The Power *Perk-a-Cola *Electro-Shock Barriers *The Teddy Bear *Talking Characters *More dangerous zombies The Map In multiplayer, the players are spawned in rooms separated by a door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the power is turned on. The door is bullet proof so the player cannot shoot an enemy zombie through the door, including the glass on the door. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked for a certain number of points. Left Spawn Room *Contains: Jugger-nog, Mystery Box spawn point, starting spawn point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k for 200 Points, Stielhandgranate for 250 Points, Gewehr 43 for 600 Points *Unlocks: Left Balcony: 1000 points Left Balcony *Contains: Double-Tap Root-Beer, Mystery Box spawn point, and Electro-Shock Barrier *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 Points, Bouncing Betty x2 for 1000 Points, MP40 for 1000 Points, Stielhandgranate for 250 Points *Unlocks: Left Upstairs: 750 Points Left Upstairs *Contains: Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: STG-44 for 1200 Points, M1897 Trench Gun for 1500 Points *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 points Right Spawn Room *Contains: Quick Revive, starting spawn *Openings: 3 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1 Garand for 600 Points, Springfield (no scope) for 200 Points *Unlocks: Right Hallway: 750 points, Right Back Room: 750 points Right Back Room *Contains: You can shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR w/ Bipod for 2500 Points *Unlocks: None Right Hallway *Contains: Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson for 1200 Points, Stielhandgranate for 250 Points, Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 Points *Unlocks: Right Balcony: 1000 points Right Balcony *Contains: Electro-Shock Barriers *Weapons: BAR w/ Bipod for 2500 Points, Bouncing Betty x2 for 1000 Points, M1897 Trench Gun for 1500 Points *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 750 points Right Upstairs *Contains: Speed Cola *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip for 1200 Points *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 Points Power Room *Contains: Mystery Box starting spawn, and power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: None *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 1000 Points, Left Upstairs: 1000 Points, Perk-a-Cola Machines, electronic door at starting spawn points, and Electro-Shock Barriers Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardened and Prestige Editions ﻿Zombie Verrückt is available in the Prestige and Hardened Editions of Black Ops|Black Ops. Instead of playing as one of the unnamed Marines, players play as one of the four characters from Shi No Numa, and Cold War era weapons can be accessed from the Mystery Box. One small change is that the Springfield has been replaced by the Kar98k. The Winter's Howl is also now available from the Mystery Box as a Wonder Weapon. The zombies that were exclusive to this map in World at War that ran faster than the player have been removed to decrease the difficulty making it easier to get to the higher rounds. In the World at War version of Verrückt, radios could be found in the map, but were not interactive. In Black Ops, however, at least one is. It is located on a desk, visible from a window on the balcony of the 'American' side of the map. When shot, it will play various music from the campaign. It can be seen here. Also the window that doesn't spawn zombies near the Speed Cola spawns zombies now even if the players didn't open the door to the left of Speed Cola. Glitches *﻿There is a glitch in the AI, if a zombie spawns downstairs then all of the players go upstairs the zombie(s) will break down the barrier and stand outside until a player gets close enough to them. *There is a glitch that allows you to carry more than two weapons: **You need at least two weapons, one Bouncing Betty (if you have two weapons, one must be put down), enough points to buy a weapon of your choice, and enough points to buy a perk. **Go up to a Perk-a-Cola machine. **Place the Betty on the ground and immediately buy the perk while you do not see your character's hand. If you buy the perk before your weapon name appears, you will of bought it too early. **After drinking the Perk-a-Cola you should notice that your character will not be carrying anything. DO NOT press the switch weapons button (Y on the Xbox 360, Triangly on the PS3). Now buy a new weapon, wether it is from the wall or the Mystery Box. If you are using Quick Revive or Jugger-nog it is a good idea to buy one of the nearby bolt action rifles as they only cost 200 points and allow you to defend yourself with another weapon whilst going to get the weapon you want. It also means you can't get that particular rifle from the Mystery Box **You will now have your recently purchased weapon (which can be traded for a better one like normal) and the two other weapons you initially had. **Repeat for every Perk-a-Cola vending machine to become a walking armory. **Remember, once you are downed you lose your perks and the whole process can be repeated. *Another multiple weapons glitch is to buy Bouncing Betties, and randomly place one. Then have another player down themselves with a grenade, making sure that they are facing the opposite direction as the player. Then pull RT on the Xbox 360 version/press R1 on the PS3 version to place the player's second Betty on the downed teammate's head and when the Betty hits the ground begin holding the use button. (X on the Xbox 360, Square on the PS3) When the player's teammate is revived the player's hands should be empty and the player should be able to buy another weapon. DO NOT press the Switch Weapon button, (Y on the Xbox 360, and Triangle on the PS3) as this will ruin the glitch. *If a player buys a weapon while carrying a Buncing Betty (in the hand), the player will now permanently carry that one weapon until the game ends. It can still be traded. *As with the rest of the Nazi Zombie maps, after the player dies, when the music stops, repeatedly tapping the Y button on the Xbox 360 or Triangle button on the PS3 will make his/her character spawn in the third person view. *If a player spawns on the German side, have him/her proceed upstairs. Once upstairs, have him/her face down the hallway, with the Double Tap machine in view. Across from where the player can purchase the MP-40 off the wall, there is a corner. Once assured he/she is in the corner far as he/she can, have him/her down/kill himself/herself with a grenade. Let him/her die, because it can ruin the glitch if someone revives him/her. Once the player who died spawns, head upstairs to the same hallway where the one player died. Have the person who didn't die go and cover the window, and the person who did die, have him/her run and crouch into the corner of the Double-Tap Root-Beer machine (where the left side of the machine touches the wall). The player must ensure that everyone (including the 2 other teammates on the other side of the door) stay behind the Double-Tap Root-Beer machine. (Behind as in on the power generator half, not the spawn point half) When the player's other 2 teammates want to re-unite, have them come to the player's side when there are few zombies or a crawler. Also, ensure that the person in the glitch (person who died and is now at the Double-Tap Root-Beer machine) does not move, otherwise this will un-glitch it and zombies will attack. (all zombies at the top of the staircase will attack even if the player returns into corner, after that, if they are in the corner, zombies will return to glitching) If done correctly, the player should have a highly successful barrier glitch and will be able to make it to a high level. Do not open the door in the Double-Tap Root-Beer hallway that leads to the power room, as zombies will then come from 3 directions, rather than 2. **When used in conjuntion, the multiple weapons glitch and the glitch mentioned above provide a stable and extremely effective camping strategy. *There have been cases due to extreme lag that everyone is spinning, they can't stop moving, and their semi-automatic weapons become automatic. *When Verrückt just came out, an extremely rare glitch could happen; when the player turned on the generator, a bolt of electricity would engulf the room and anyone in it would instantly die. iPhone and iPod Touch Versions *There is a glitch on the iPhone and iPod touch versions of this map which enables the player to travel outside the maps walls. Unknown if Easter Egg or Glitch *﻿If the player shoots the Panzerschrek into the center fountain outside the map, the whole outside of the asylum will be submerged in water. Easter Eggs *On the German side, in the starting room, there is a dentist's chair. If the action button is pressed up to the chair, you will hear a drill and a man screaming. *There are alot of writing on the walls on the room with the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun and Speed Cola, and in the kitchen right next to that room. There are dates, tallies and pictures, all of which are drawn in blood. The dates refer to the Tunguska event,and a bible verse which is related to the Nazi Zombies story. *If the player crouches next to the open crematory oven, he/she can hear a man, a women and a baby crying. Players can only hear them one at a time, and this is easiest to hear in early rounds. *In the Mystery Box starting room, if the player crouches next to all of the electrical equipment, he/she can hear numbers. These numbers have been claimed to be: 4 8 15 16 23 42. Henceforth, it is considered a reference to the popular TV show, Lost. *If the player stays near the rubble by one of the entrances to the generator room long enough, he/she may hear the same voice from the radio Easter Egg in Shi No Numa say, "Push, push, push, just keep pushing!" *If the player use the noclip cheat and flies above the power room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *If the player turns on the power, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. It is unknown where it is coming from, however on the American side, in the window at the end of the balcony, there is a radio on a desk. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935." This may be a reference to Group 935. *On the end of the balcony that you see when you first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. This sign is also seen in Der Riese. *On the Jugger-nog machine, three advertisements are on it. The first one says "Well that's a good nog," the second one says "Made with Real Eggs," and the third one says "Take a tug off that sweet, sweet jug." *There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. *In the room above the Thompson spawn there is a pair of wheelchairs opposite the top of the stairs. If the player stands next to the wheelchairs they can sometimes hear a group of people (Men mostly, but sometimes, very rarely, a woman too) screaming. At this point if you look down into the hole in the floor you can see shadows on the walls, as though someone is being dragged through a hole in the wall. *Near the M1 Garand is a rack of metal casings. If you crouch near the lowest case, nearest to the door you can hear a baby crying and sometimes a woman screaming, suggesting that there may currently be or have been living people encased in the racks. *A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trenchgun *The room with the dental chair may be a reference to Elie Wiesel's book, Dawn, where one of his friends' hand was removed during torture in a dental chair in WWII Berlin. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun, in the jumble of words, symbols and numbers on the wall, there is the phrase "Teddy is a liar" written backwards. Musical Easter Egg When the player goes upstairs on the German side, go to the toilet on the far left and press the action button (X on the Xbox 360, Square on the PS3) 3 times and the song Lullaby for a Dead Man will play. ﻿Trivia *In one of the trailers, only three Marines were present. Also in a vbush document it was said Dempsey was sent in with a squad of Marines to contain the outbreak. With this said, one could say that Dempsey jumped ship and followed Richtofen to Shi No Numa, leaving the three Marines to fend for themselves and contain the zombie outbreak. *The fastest zombie type of the entire Nazi Zombies series only appear in this map. They appear to be in an outright sprint. *If the player no-clips out of the map, and walks around, he/she can jump in a river. This will cause the player to fall and go back to Round 1. *If the player flies through the Quick Revive machine and underground with the noclip cheat, there will be 12 usable deployed machine guns (BAR, MG42, FG42, Browning M1919). There is also an MG42 in the fountain. *This map, like Nacht der Untoten, is based on an area from a World at War multiplayer map. Zombie Verrückt is based on the map, Asylum. *You can see zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. This may suggest that the asylum officials may have buried dead patients and or other dead officials in the courtyard. You can see the same thing happening in empty closets in Der Riese, which implies the Nazis must have buried their dead directly under the floorboards of their active workplace. *At times you may see a zombie stare up at the sky and clutch at their heads. This may be because the Nazis in question were suffering from post-traumatic stress and were put in the sanatorium because they were declared insane. *The zombies will eventually die after a set period of time after spawning. This is so that if one gets stuck somewhere or if there is a glitch in the AI and they are left standing somewhere, unable to be hit by a player, they will eventually die and the player(s) can advance to the next round. *The forest may have been set on fire by the local population to try and halt the zombies, which appears to have failed in stopping them. It is also possible that the Russians started it since they fought through the forest. They could have then burned the forest to drive out any German resistance. Also, it could have been the Germans themselves as they burned fields and bridges as they retreated back to Berlin. *It is possible that some of the zombies died from some sort of head surgery. If you look close enough you will see a ring of staples around their head. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If you jump into it, you can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine, (American side) the kitchen wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". There is a verse in the Christian Bible; John 19:38-42, that could have a relation to these numbers, since the writing on the wall is 19 38 24 and the verse is John 19:38-42 (Also a possible reference to Luke 19:38-42, in normal order) it could possibly mean the Nazi zombies story line is a reverse order of what the bible verse describes, although this is just a theory. It also may be a reference to a meteorite which exploded above the Earth near Chicora, Pennsylvania on June 24, 1938. This makes sense as there are many references in Shi No Numa about the origins of the zombies being created by the element Ununpentium (115 on the periodic table), which supposedly came from the meteorite. *Near the switch that turns on the generator there is a hand. It is possible that someone was trying to turn the electricity on and had their hand chopped off. The Marines could have then been sent in to investigate what was happening in the area. In Shi No Numa there is a person missing their hand, who allegedly hung them self. It is possible they were in the Asylum before the Marines, and that it is their hand that is on the power switch. *In the room with the electric chair you can see a hand in the right wrist strap. This either happened by officials sawing of his/her hand, or he/she were desperate to escape so he/she ripped, chopped, or sawed their hand off to escape the Asylum. *It has been confirmed that Dempsey was one of the Marines at the Asylum. *When removing debris, the debris will fly to the ceiling and stick there. However, after a while, it will simply vanish. *Sometimes the sound of metal objects clashing together can be heard, usually in the Thompson spawn room. *In World at War, the spawn points are divided as American and German spawn points. In Black Ops; however, the spawn points are now divided as Allies (Tank and Nikolai) and Axis (Takeo and Richtofen) points. * Trailer Trivia *In the Verrückt trailer on 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to element 115 (Ununpentium). Even though these numbers can't actually be seen in the map. Category:Maps Category:Verruckt Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Canon